


A Reason To Live (Penguin x Reader)

by ChloeMewMew



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMewMew/pseuds/ChloeMewMew
Summary: You glanced out the open kitchen window towards the gloomy skies and dark waters beyond. How you wished to escape and live out there. You had heard the stories from many a drunk traveller and you craved that experience of FREEDOM.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert fic so I would love some feedback. Also if you see someone OOC let me know so I can fix the problem. Enjoy my lovlies!~
> 
> Edit: this is a multi chapter fic and i am currently working on ch 2

It was smokey in the seaside tavern you were working in. Your cousin, David Jones (better known as Davy), owned the bar and it was his treasure. He would do anything to keep it up and running. Even have his sixteen year old tenant to slave away in the kitchens, meanwhile he would shoot the breeze with random customers. Most of the time it wouldn't bother you. You were used to the neglect. You had come to live with the man after your mother died. It had been suicide. You knew it was your fault. She had always looked at you with sadness and contempt. However, it was what she whispered in your ear just before pulling the trigger.

 

_ It's your fault. It's all your fault. _

 

Your life wasn't a happy one, you stopped feeling much of anything and had developed very few social skills. Your father, whoever that was, never came for you. So since you were six years old you had laboured for some greasy relative in some crappy podink island in the North Blue. The island was so small it didn't even have a name. And because of that obscurity it was a hotspot for black market deals, thieves, bandits and pirates.

 

You glanced out the open kitchen window towards the gloomy skies and dark waters beyond. How you wished to escape and live out there. You had heard the stories from many a drunk traveller and you craved that experience of  _ FREEDOM. _

 

Sighing in reluctance you forced your sights back to the mixing bowl in you hands. Your life here wasn't completely terrible though. You at least had a bed. Before you were dressed in rags,  fed scraps and slept on the floor closest to the fireplace. You had come here with only the clothes on your back. Your mother hadn't even given you a name. Your cousin had. Though he had refused to allow you his family name stating you should take your mother's. It hadn't been until later you understood why. Maria Mihawk was the younger sister of one Dracule Mihawk. The world's greatest swordsman. Just sharing his name kept the more handsy patrons behaving. Though after you had found out you felt bad for taking the name. So you had begged Davy to teach you how to handle a blade. 

 

Over the years you had become skilled in the ways of not only handling smaller blades but also hiding said blades on your person. You were nowhere near the same level with blades as your famed uncle, but you could rumble with the best of them. 

 

Glancing back out the window you continued to ponder the vast adventures you could have. Maybe even learn to feel…..ok. A large hand gently squeezed your shoulder pulling you from your musings. Turning your head just enough to face the tall man that was peering down at you with worry. 

 

“You ok (y/n)? It's slow today so you can go have some fun. Maybe make some friends?” Your cousin asked. He was a creep most of the time but deep down he cared about you. It had been rough at first for you both, but eventually the large man had just become a dorky dad. Sure he was an ass and a brute 98% of the time. You just knew it was how he hid his embarrassment and awkward nature. 

 

“I'm  _ fine _ Davy.” You smiled but it didn't reach your eyes, it almost never did.

 

Davy sighed as his hand slipped from your shoulder onto your back to rub circles at your tense muscles. He seemed to want to say something else until something beyond the window caught his attention.

 

“What the _hell_ is that?” He breathed face scrunching up in confusion. 

 

Setting the batter you had over mixed into soup down and gazed out the window at the most curious ship you had ever seen.  _ It was gliding up out of the water for fucks sake! What ship does that?  _ This was something new and you wanted to know more about how it worked. 

 

“You said I could go out?” You asked as you studied the strange ship and them noticed a Jolly Rodger painted on the side. Pirates.

 

“Yea….wait. No. Oh,  _ HELL NO. You will not go anywhere near a Pirate ship.  _ Especially not that….thing…” Davy erupted.

 

You knew he cared, even if he had a funny way of showing it. He was worried about you getting hurt. You chewed your lip nervously. You had this conversation every time a new ship came into town. You looked back at the ship as its crew began to disembark, they certainly had interesting fashion choices. 

 

“What if I want to join them?” You asked less to Davy and more to the world in general. Davy let out an exasperated sigh as his eyes fell shut. You just continued to watch the pirates on the docks. 

 

The silence between you both stretched long enough that it was becoming uncomfortable. So you forced your eyes back to you uncle. Surprised when you saw how tired and worn he was. It stuck you heart and made you feel regret at ever making a notion that you might one day go. Davy seemed to pick up on the dark emotions beginning to pool in you as he decided to pull you into a hug. He had been the only person that could ever read your emotions for what they were. 

 

“If you want to go, I won't stop you. I just want you to be happy.” He said as he kissed the top of your head rubbing shoulders soothingly and shining a soft smile down at you. 

 

You looked up at him confused. “What about you? And the bar? Who's gonna cook?” 

 

Davy chuckled pulling you back into a hug. “Mila and Darwin can take turns in the kitchen. Don't worry. Besides you can't improve those blade skills if you stay here, now can you?” 

 

Slowly you hugged back and relaxed into his embrace. Was it really ok to go? Would they even take you? The filth that even your mother didn't want? You still didn't even know why you were filth though. You might never know.

 

The chime of bells and raucous laughter broke the tender moment the both of you were having. You ghosted a smile before turning back to your work, as Davy rushed to greet the large crowd that had just entered.  _ ‘Sounds like I'm going to need to cook a lot today.’  _ You thought as you dumped some flour into the soupy batter salvaging the mistake. You had just begun mixing again when Mila, a short broad woman whisked it away and onto the counter. 

 

“Davy wants you up front. Today I'm head chef. Calypso knows you need a break from this infernal heat.” She said tying up her ginger hair and proceeding to shoo you from your sanctum. 

 

“But I'm not friendly.” You grumbled at her. Mila smiled exposing dimples and a light spackle of freckles that graced her round face. 

 

“Then I suggest you learn.” She hummed amused as she shut you out. You turned around to see Davy serving ale to the pirates that you had been gazing at out the window just moments before. They were rowdy that's for sure. You stood there observing them. Did you want to join them? Maybe. From what you could see they looked more dangerous than they actually were. They were dangerous sure,  _ fuck they're pirates _ , of  _ course _ they're dangerous. They just weren't evil. A blind man could see that. You had met evil. Just once.

 

That smile would forever haunt your nightmares. Davy seemed to notice your presence as he beckoned you to him. You slowly inched closer to him keeping your eyes on the rest of the room. When you finally reached him you finally looked at him. 

 

“Why am I here and not in the kitchen?”

 

He seemed amused by your blank expression. “Well ‘cause you're not working tonight. I told you to have some  _ fun  _ (y/n). You don't even need to leave the bar.” Davy reached out and grabbed one of the pirates by the scruff of his neck and causing him to spill some of the ale he was holding. Davy turned to the... man? No.. maybe younger? And smiled. “So how do you feel about entertaining my girly, kiddo?”

 

The pirate had a mixture of confusion and anger written on his shadowed face. He was wearing a variation of a black and white baseball cap with an orange bill and the word Penguin written across it. His beige boiler suit had been tied around his waist exposing toned lean arms and a hint of abs beyond the black under shirt he wore. He glanced at you then back to Davy then back to you. He shrugged motioning for you to follow him.

 

You looked at Davy who was motioning the same. He smiled as you passed. You were not going to get out of this. Following the pirate to the back corner of the bar where a Polar Bear Mink and a jumpy redhead sat. The red headed man seemed angry about something and the mink almost looked like he was going to cry. The pirate you were following motioned for you to sit down before him. ‘ _ Who said chivalry was dead? How sweet.’  _ You gave him a half smile as thanks and slipped into the booth quietly and he sat down next to you slamming the mugs down on the table. Everyone but the perpetrator jumped at the sound. 

 

It seems his compatriots hadn't noticed your arrival till then either because the Mink began to profusely apologize for some or reason or another and the redhead was shooting daggers with his eyes at the person next to you. He seemed to ignore them though turning to you instead. 

 

“So why do you need company?” He asked me. You could not for the life of you get a clear read on him. 

 

“Davy wants me to make friends.” you deadpanned. “(Y/n) by the way.” 

 

“Penguin. That's Shachi.” He said pointing to the redhead who was now glaring at you. “And the blubbering mess is Bepo.” This time pointing at the mink.

 

You pulled the clean rag from the hem of your apron and offered it to the big guy who happily accepted it with an adorable smile. 

 

“Why the hell is a little guy like you in a bar?” The one named Shachi vehemently spat at you.Penguin snorted into his ale drawing the anger from me to him. “What the hell is so funny?”

 

Penguin took a minute to contain his laughter before responding. “(Y/n) a girl dumbass.” A crooked grin grace his face. Damn was that hot.

 

Shachi looked at Penguin stunned. His eyes darted back to you in you stained oversized shirt and baggy cargos. You had your hair hidden in a large scarf. You weren't that well endowed but you weren't unfortunate in assets as Mila liked to prod at you. 

 

“Sorry I'm not in some slutty outfit ass.” you mumble looking away as a soft blush graced your pale cheeks. You hoped no one heard that. 

 

“No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you.” Shachi groaned leaning back in his seat and slipping down. “I'm just stressed because we haven't had a decent meal in awhile. No one on our ship can cook, not even our lone female crewmate.” Bepo and Penguin nodded in agreement.

 

You hummed in thought for a moment. Well guess you would never know unless you asked. “Well I can cook. I don't mind joining if you'd want me.” You shrugged beginning to feel boxed in as they all stared at you.

 

“Won't your boyfriend be upset if you just up and leave?” Penguin asked.

 

“....Who?” You asked staring at him blankly.

 

Penguin gestured to the big man who was filling more mugs of ale ar the bar. A small smile crossed your face and realization dance in your eyes.

 

You took a small breath before answering. “Davy is my cousin not my boyfriend. And no he won't mind he told me I should leave this rock and look for something more.” This seemed to have Penguin surprised but unabated as he continued sipping his ale. 

 

“We can't make that decision. I'm sorry. Cap'n Law makes those.”  Bepo seemed to think now was a good time to speak since he was no longer crying, though he was cowering.

 

“Okay.” You shrugged. ‘ _ well it's not a no, now is it?’ _

 

“ _ Oi!  _ Who's that?” A tall male now stood at your table he wasn't wearing a boiler uniform but a black and yellow hoodie Jolly Rodger on the front with a pair of snow leopard jeans. He hid his expression under a fizzy spotter bowler hat. He appeared angry as he pointed at you. 

 

“ _ Mon Capitan?”  _ You questioned. He didn't scare you though he probably should have. He glared at you with a look that could kill, if looks could kill that is. You were stuck between Penguin and the wall so it wasn't like you could walk off anyway. You scooted closer to the wall tugging Penguin closer to you so the newcomer could sit. After a moment he took a seat before speaking again.

 

“What do you want?” He barked.

 

Thankfully Shachi intervened. “She says she can cook and wants to join us.”

 

The fellow I assume is the Captain heaves a heavy sigh. “We need a cook  _ that can fight.”  _ He exasperated.

 

“Does proficiency in blade work count?” You chimed absently. All three looked at me with questioning gazes. “I work in a bar on an island full of criminals. What did you expect?” shrugging as your blush returned.

 

“What's your name?” The Captain asked reluctantly. He didn't seem to excited about you joining the crew.

 

“(Y/n)...” You paused a moment before finishing. “(Y/n) Mihawk.”

 

All heads that heard whipped around and stared at you. Sweet Lady of the Sea did you hate this reaction. It happened anytime you gave your family name. 

 

“Any relation to Hawkeye?” Shachi asked nervously.

 

“My Uncle.” You stated flatly.

 

Shachi turned back to his captain who was pinching the bridge of his nose obviously trying to process the new information. That or planning on how to turn you down without upsetting you. After a few moments he finally released his nose with an exhausted sigh. 

 

“Very well we leave in a week. Welcome aboard (y/n).” He gave you a wry smile. One you could have sworn you had seen before… but where?

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


You had been talking to the boys for almost two hours now. It would seem that your first assumptions were correct. They weren't evil. Which was great, however they seemed truly helpless when it came to nutrition, save your new captain. Law, you found out was a year younger than you. Which surprised you because of how mature and put together he was. Shachi and Penguin were both a year older than you. And both seemed to have the same nervous tick as Davy when embarrassed. Bepo was only 11 which explained his subdued demeanor. You took the ale he hadn't touched and signaled to Davy for a glass of chocolate milk while sliding the ale towards Law, as young mink happily accepted his sweet beverage. Bepo was young even for a pirate, and a navigator to boot. The Heart Pirates. It was a pretty cute name for a bunch of seafaring thugs, but it suited them.

 

“Sooo~ (y/n)~ wythe duh urge thoo... _ hic _ ...set sail~?” Shachi asked drunk off his ass. 

 

“How about you ask me again when you happen to be sober?” You chided boredly. 

 

Law heaved a sigh grabbing the redhead by the scruff of his neck and hauling him out of his seat. “Come on Bepo let’s get this idiot back to the ship.” 

 

You waved them off and noticed that most of the crew had gone long ago. Now the bar was mostly empty. At least until dinner when the regulars came in. You turned back to notice Penguin scooting off the bench. 

 

“You hungry?” You said before he could bail too. He seemed taken aback by the offer. You rolled your eyes. “Ale a meal does not make.” You sagely jested.

 

Penguin blushed slightly hiding his eyes beneath his cap and mumbled a ‘''Yeah, okay.”

 

Slipping out of the booth yourself you lead him up a worn staircase behind the bar waving at Darwin as you passed. At the top you opened the old door that lead to the living quarters above the bar. Davy was in the small side kitchen making some greasy grilled cheese sandwiches. 

 

“Hope you're making enough for three!” You called getting a grunt in response. You turned to the tall male next to you and motioned for him to make himself comfortable while you changed clothes. He nodded sitting on a well worn plush couch. You quickly rushed to go change in a back room. This left Davy to interrogate your guest, which may not have been your best move.

 

\--

 

Penguin was surprised you would ask him to stick around. Normally girls would find him creepy and couldn't wait to get away from him. He was an ass and a dork. He knew that. If he got too nervous he would bully others and lash out. He wasn't calm, cool and collected like Law. And yet, here you were inviting him to a meal. Though it was adorable the way you explained your reasoning. 

 

He held back a sigh as he followed you up the stairs just behind the bar. How the hell has he not seen those? When they reached the space above you had quickly motioned for him to sit and now run off to another room. So here he was sitting nervously on a worn couch anxiously fiddling with the sleeves of his boiler suit that sat in his lap.

 

“So, am I correct in assuming you plan to take my girl away from me?”

 

Penguin's eyes shot up to a very tall, very muscled brute hovering above him. Penguin was adept at fighting, all of the Heart Pirates were, however this guy had him sweating bullets. Penguin swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat before he answered.

 

“Well...ah..y-yes?” His response seemed to amuse the giant of a man because he smiled and plopped himself down on the couch next to the young man. 

 

“If you hurt her...scratch that… if anyone hurts her I will hunt you all down and kill you all.” He said staring at nothing in particular. “My cousin has been hurt enough.” The last bit came out almost to quietly, as Penguin almost hadn't caught it.

 

“What do you mean? There's not going to be any sort of problems are there? We aren't babysitters.” Penguin spoke hesitantly. He was attempting to be more confident than he actually was, and he truly hoped his voice didn't betray his nerves.

 

The man shook his head in dismissal, a soft, but sad smile crossed his face. “(Y/n) is a strong young woman. Her mother…. her mother shot herself in front of her when she was six.” He took a breath and continued. “And it's because of this that she can't easily express how she feels.”

 

Penguin took a moment to soak in the heavy information before hiding his eyes under the brim of his hat.  _ ‘How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?’  _ He thought to himself chewing on his lower lip.

 

It seems he didn't have to because you had just joined them in the common area. You had changed into a pair of black tight fitting jeans, a white short sleeved crop top that exposed your lightly toned abdomen and you had released your shoulder length blonde hair. 

 

“Beautiful.” Penguin whispered blushing at you dumbfounded. He hadn't realized that he had even said anything until the brute sitting beside him began laughing like a maniac. You turned away blushing profusely and walked into the kitchen without saying anything. 

 

“Shit, did I say that aloud?” Penguin asked looking at the brute who couldn't stop laughing, so he was just nodding in response. “ _ Damn, _ she must hate me now. And you can stop laughing it's not that funny.” He snapped crossing his arms and sulking into the couch.

 

“S-sorry..it...it's just so….you know what your right. My names David by the way, just call me Davy.” The brute said finally gaining control over himself. 

 

Penguin just grumbled sulking further into the couch while Davy got up and joined you in the kitchen.

 

\--

 

 _‘Beautiful? Me? How could I be?_ _How could someone as adorkable, strong and confident find me beautiful?’_ You thought leaning on the counter for support and trying to calm the fire that had invaded your face and neck. Pushing off from the counter you grabbed the scarf from you back pocket and tied it back on your head completely hiding your golden hair once more as Davy walked in still snickering.

 

“So beautiful? Should I leave you and pirate boy alone for the night?” He teased poking your sides. You shot him the best glare you could muster. 

 

“I'm not beautiful.” You grumble under your breath grabbing a couple plates of grilled cheese sandwiches and left Davy to his antics in the Kitchen. It was going to be a long day. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Penguin was so engrossed in his self loathing to notice you had walked back out to him, plate of food in hand. That is until you stood in front of him, slightly between his legs and waved the greasy plate under his nose. He peeked out from under the brim of his hat and froze as he was eye level with your chest. 

 

You pushed the plate a little closer to him noticing the blush and shifting awkwardly under his obvious gazing. He slowly took the plate from your hand and hid his growing blush by dipping the brim of his hat lower.  _ ‘Nice move idiot! Now she'll definitely think of you as a creep!’  _ He thought to himself as he picked at his sandwiches. 

 

You took a seat beside him and nibbled nervously. The closet you were to a guy that wasn't Davy were when you worked the bar, which was like... _ never. _

 

“So...uh...why the urge to be a pirate?” Penguin asked nervously. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to you. He is a perfectly healthy young man, one who was barely keeping his mind out of the gutter at the present moment. 

 

You shrugged unsure yourself at exactly what it was you wanted. You hadn't ever really thought about it much. You had been afraid of leaving the safety that you had grown accustomed to living with Davy. You had just asked without much thought. Penguin looked over to you shyly, unaware of your gestured answer and waited for a response. You shrugged again and stared at your plate.

 

_ ‘I will never have a chance she already hates me.’  _ Penguin thought as he pulled his gaze away from you. Davy waved to Penguin motioning that he would be heading back down to the bar, and left the two of you alone.  _ ‘Damn. Don't leave me alone! Sly bastard…’ _

 

\--

 

_ ‘Okay, (y/n) just breathe. Your sitting next to a very hot pirate nothing to worry about.’  _ You think as Davy motions his farewells,  _ ‘Well, fuck you too! Damn now I'm gonna have to talk!’  _

 

“So great weather, huh?” You ask nevously.  _ ‘Smooth, real smooth.’  _ You mentally facepalm.

 

“Uh..? Oh, yeah.” Penguin responds quietly. “Would you like a tour of the ship? I mean... well… you're going to be on the crew and well… might give us a chance to… get to know each other?” He fumbled nervously. He obviously wasn't used to talking to women. 

 

You smile softly up at him and nod. “That would be great.”

 

\--

 

After you both finished eating and cleaned up from Lunch, you headed down to the docks. The ship seemed deserted as you boarded. Penguin had mentioned most of the crew was off exploring the island since they had been cooped up inside the ship for the past two months. The only people we found aboard were the Captain, Bepo and a sleeping Shachi. 

 

The tour was quick as the ship wasn't as large as it seemed, as most of the ships underbelly was filled with machinery that powered the vessel. The kitchen was well stocked and very clean, though there were some suspicious black lumps in the trash bin. Penguin scratched his head nervously when you looked at him quizzically.

 

“And so that's the Grand tour.” Penguin said as he flung his arms up in the air and shot a crooked smile your way. It was a adorkable thing that forced a giggle out of you. During the whole tour Penguin had done something that had gotten you to either giggle or smile. 

 

“So when am I allowed to move on board?” You asked through giggles. You couldn't stop blushing in front of this guy. He was so easy to talk to. Before he could answer the Canteen door swung open with a loud bang and a grumpy Shachi trudged in.

 

“Will. You. Both. Shut. Up.” He growled, leveling a glare towards you both. He looked like the living dead. 

 

“How much did you drink?” You asked trying to remember if the poor guy had drunk himself stupid or not. You honestly couldn't remember how many pints he had knocked back earlier. Before he could answer you walked into the kitchen and poured a tall glass of water and brought it out to Shachi. Hangovers for Davy were common so you knew exactly how to treat them. You pushed the glass of liquid towards him insisting he drink it all.

 

“So why are you here? Does Cap'n know you're on board?” Shachi asked after downing half the glass.

 

“Finish your water, then we'll talk.” You prodded sternly. Shachi quickly finished the water and turned the cup upside down to emphasize the point. 

 

“Well? Why are you on the ship?” He growled again.

 

“Did you get so drunk you forgot that she's going to be the new sea cook?” Penguin piped up.

 

It took Shachi a moment his face contorted as he thought back to before he started chugging ale. After a minute or so he seemed to remember as his face became a deep crimson and a sheepish grin spread across his face.

 

“Where did your glasses and hat go?” You asked after a moment. “The glasses might help with the migraine.”

 

Shachi seemed to physically drain of all color as he bolted from the room. Curious you followed him out into the hall and down a few other corridors, Penguin close behind you. When you finally caught up with Shachi you found him rummaging around in a mess of a bedroom. 

 

“Don't you ever clean this pig pen?” You asked as a foul stench caught your nose making you cringe and back up, bumping into Penguin on accident. 

 

“No he doesn't. Thank God no one has to share a room with him.” Penguin said disgusted. You felt him place his hands on your shoulders and pull you further out of the room. Shachi flicked him off as Penguin shut the door, successfully sealing the stench within. “Why don't we ask Law where your bunk is going to be and I will help you get set up tomorrow?” He offered nervously. You nodded blushing at the close proximity.

 

\--

 

You got your own  _ room _ . With only 16, now 17, crew members there was plenty of space on the ship. Only one problem, it was too much space. You weren't going to complain. It just made you anxious. You felt the need to fill the space as much as possible. You and Penguin moved all that you had into the room, save the furniture, and still had too much space. It had taken less than a day to move into your new quarters. Bepo and Shachi had assured you there would be plenty of opportunities to fill the space. Unfortunately that did nothing to settle your frayed nerves. 

 

The crew had slowly begun to trickle back to the ship from wherever they had slunk off too. So you decided to officially stay on the ship. Davy refused to left you hide put in the kitchen anymore anyway. He wouldn't stop poking fun at you for the crush he had discovered you had formed on Penguin either. A little reprieve from the heckling would be nice that was for sure.

 

Currently you were preparing Lunch in the ship's Kitchen for the crew members that were on board presently. You were in a similar outfit to the one you wore yesterday when you had first met Penguin minus the grease stains.

 

“So what are you making (y/n)?” Bepo asked sitting on a stool on at the kitchen island. He was so adorable and cuddly. 

 

“I am making Chicken Curry with Fried Rice.” You answered giving the mink a small smile. “Wanna try?” You offered a small bite to him. 

 

“Yes please!” Bepo exclaimed as he accepted the taste. “Mmmm~... So good~... Can I taste every meal?” He asked excitedly.

 

You nodded as a Shachi entered the kitchen and stole a bite for himself. The taste seemed to light up his face in relief.

 

“Actual  _ food!”  _ He cried giving you a bear hug and whimpering. You stiffened under the contact. You were not a hugger and much preferred your personal space.

 

“If you're that thankful, how about calling everyone aboard for lunch?” You ask patting Shachi's head awkwardly.

 

And just as quickly as he appeared he was gone. You looked around and realized Bepo had run off somewhere too. Shrugging your shoulders you walked over to the cabinet and pulled the necessary dishes out and began serving the food. 

 

‘ _ I hope they like it.’  _ You thought to yourself.

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

‘ _I hope they like it.’_ You thought to yourself.

 

And like it they did. To say you were shocked about how openly they cried over the food you had made would have been an understatement. Even Law was on the verge of tears. _‘What were they eating before I joined to cause this reaction?’_ Your mind drifted back to yesterday's tour and the suspicious black lumps in the trash. You shivered happy you would never have to know.

 

After Lunch and some light conversation with some of the friendlier crew you set to work on cleaning the dishes from Lunch. Upon entering the Kitchen though you find that the dishes had already been washed, dried and put away. You wished you knew who to thank for the help.

 

You sighed rubbing your sore shoulder. _‘Might as well go let Davy know I'm not going back anymore.’_ You thought heading out of the Kitchen and to your room. As you were rounding the corner almost to your room the ship jerked and you collided with what felt like a wall. Picking yourself up slightly and rubbing your nose you take a look at what, or rather who, you ran into. Penguin sat on the floor under you as you straddled his waist.

 

A deep crimson blush spread all over you as you tried to get up off of him, only for the ship to lurch again, forcing you to fall again and plant his face to your chest.

 

“Oh God! I'm sorry!” You exclaimed pulling back. “Are you okay? What is happening with the ship?” You were slightly frantic at the sight of Penguin's bloody nose.

 

“I'm fine. But you don't appear to have your sea legs yet.” He said catching you by the waist before you landed backwards and smashed your head when the ship made another lurch. Penguin picked you up princess style and began walking towards the bridge. “As for what's happening? Let's find out.”

 

Before we could reach the bridge though we ran into Shachi who had the answer. We were setting sail early. The Heart Pirates were under attack by the Donquixote Pirates. Your blood ran cold upon hearing the name and your grip tightened on Penguin.

 

\--

 

It was an easy escape from the enemy, considering they couldn't track the ship underwater. You regretted not giving Davy a proper goodbye before you left. So here you sat in your huddled under the covers of your bed hiding from the world.

 

You weren't sure how long you cried in the dark but after awhile loud knocking came from you door. You didn't answer hoping whoever it was would just go away. Did they? Nope. They proceeded to open the door and walk right on in. You heard the door shut behind whoever it was and quiet footsteps walk closer. A dip in the mattress beside you, was the indication they had sat down.

 

“Davy was the one who warned us.” You recognized that it was Law who spoke. “He asked me to tell you to run.” There was silence for a moment before he continued. “As your Captain… I need to know, why?”

 

You closed your eyes trying to shut out the flood of horrors that attempted to invade your mind. You knew Law had every right to know. You also knew he would probably throw you overboard the moment he found out the truth.

 

“(Y/n).”

 

Taking a deep breath you sat up and let the blanket fall away from you. Your amber eyes searched the darkness for any hint of danger before responding.

 

“My mother… she… she was raped…. and… well that's how I came about.” You took a shaky breath. “The man who raped her…” Choking on sobs you found yourself pulled into Law's lap. You tried to push away only for him to hold you tighter.

 

“It's not your fault.” He stated void of any emotion.

 

You shook your head. “You'll hate me.”

 

“I won't whatever your past your a member of my crew and that makes you my responsibility.” He said while rubbing soothing circles on your back. “I still don't understand what your birth has to do with Doflamingo and his men though.” You stiffened at the mention of Doflamingo. This reaction did not go unnoticed.

 

“My…. My dad….is….” By this time you were shaking in terror. The memory of a giant of a man towering over you and the corpse of your mother. Smiling and covered in blood.

 

“You don't have to continue. I won't make you.” Law said as he rocked you reassuringly. “I won't let that bastard anywhere near you.”

 

You cried yourself to sleep and finally remembered where you had seen Law's smile before. You had seen it on Corazon. When he had smuggled you away from Doflamingo's clutches and into the safety of Davy's.

 

\--

 

When you finally ventured from your room, you found the ship was quiet. You figured everyone must have been sleeping. Law had left your room after you had calmed down and fallen asleep. You made a mental note to apologize for your break down later. Using the wall for support you made your way to the kitchen. As you opened the door you collided with someone and began falling backwards, only to be caught by the waist again. Looking up you saw that it was Penguin who had saved you from a pretty nasty concussion…. _again._

 

“We have gotta stop meeting like this.” He teased blushing slightly. You smile awkwardly with a blush of your own.

 

“I'm sorry. I was just coming for a glass of tea.” You meekly said resting your head against his chest. “Why is it so quiet?”

 

Penguin guided you into the kitchen letting the door swing shut behind you both. When you were sitting safely on the stool he turned to poor a glass of iced tea. You raised a brow silently asking him again.

 

“Everyone is asleep right now except Cap'n Law, myself and you. It's actually midnight right now.” Penguin answered nervously.

 

After a moment of silence you looked away from your crush and asked quietly, “Did he tell you?”

 

“He didn't have to.” Penguin responded almost too quietly for you to hear. You look back at him to see him staring down at his feet in shame.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Penguin shuffled in place. “I went to your room to see if you were okay...when I saw Cap’ enter your room.” He swallowed hard. “I wasn't intending on eavesdropping. Im sorry.” He looked up at you apologetically. You could feel tears pricking at your eyes. Penguin started sweating bullets and panicking trying to keep you from crying, when Law walked in.

 

“What are you doing?” Law asked through a yawn. You quickly wiped the tears away. Penguin seemed to freeze in place. “Shachi and Jean are on duty now so you can go to bed.” He said turning to leave before pausing. “Oh, don't leave (y/n) alone for the next 48 hours. Doctors orders.”

 

This seemed to snap Penguin into action. “Wait! Wouldn't another female be better? I mean...well…...uh yes sir.” A glare from Law was all it took to quiet the nervous goofball.

 

 _‘He must hate me now.’_ You thought to yourself sadly as Penguin guided you from the kitchen and back to your room.

 

Once the door was shut you burst into another fit of tears. Leaving the male beside you dumbfounded.

 

\--

 

Penguin had just shut the door when the sound of sobbing filled his ears. Turning to look at you he was surprised to see you breaking down right in front of him.

 

 _‘Should I go get Law? She likes him right? I probably scare her.’_ He thought to himself. He was about to turn and get the captain when you leaned into his chest and holding yourself tightly. Hesitantly, as if afraid he might break you, he wrapped his arms around you. You flung your arms around him burying yourself further into his chest. Penguin instinctively tightened his hold on you.

 

“Please don't hate me.” You begged through your sobs. Penguin held you tighter.

 

“I could never hate you.” He whispered into your ear. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you over to the bed and got you both situated under the covers and turned out the lights. You fell back to sleep snuggled close to Penguin's chest.

 

 _‘Why does she want me?’_ Penguin thought before falling asleep himself.

 


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning you felt so much better. Better than you ever felt in fact. It was warm as you nuzzled into the musky smelling pillow. To which your pillow nuzzled back. You frowned completely confused. When did pillows start to cuddle? You slowly opened your eyes and stared at someone's collarbone. Slowly you raised your eyes up and came face to chin with a sleeping Penguin.

 

You attempted to pull away from him gently, only to be pulled back against his broad chest. There wasn't much you could do with your arms pinned to your sides and your legs entangled with his. You felt a blush crawl up your neck. You took a calming breath trying to remember what happened last night. Your blush only got darker as a floodgate of images besieged your mind. You pressed your face against Penguins bare chest out of instinct.

 

 _‘Wait….. Bare chest?’_ You opened your eyes to confirm. Yep his toned chest and abdomen was exposed slightly. His boiler suit was left open and teasing your mind. _‘How the fuck did I not notice this last night?!’_ You kicked yourself mentally, only for your mind to through the fear you felt yesterday back at you.

 

“....(y/n)?” Penguin mumbled into your hair sleepily.

 

“...” You didn't respond and instead opted for hiding in his chest, feigning sleep.

 

Penguin sighed holding you tightly and kissed the top of your head softly. You felt heat spread from where he kissed you. Why did he kiss you? Did he feel sorry for you?

 

“(y/n), are you sleeping?” Penguin asked quietly. You didn't respond. You were scared he would leave you alone if you did. He took your silence as an affirmation.

 

\--

 

Penguin was roused from his comfortable slumber by your movement. He didn't want to wake up and let you go. Not yet. Pulling you tight against his chest he felt you move closer into him. You hadn't stopped wiggling though.

 

“....(y/n)?” He called wondering if you were comfortable against him. You snuggled a bit more into his chest and seemed to settle down again. Penguin took a calming breath releasing it in a content sigh and held you firmly placing a soft kiss on your head. Penguin hadn't even thought about it, the action had been done on instinct.

 

He let his eyes slowly open and took in your small form in his arms. All he could think about was how beautiful you were to him and how right it felt to have you in his arms.

 

“(Y/n), are you sleeping?” Penguin asked quietly. You didn't respond and he took that as an affirmation that you were still asleep. He relaxed a bit at the realization he wouldn't have to let go just yet. _‘What is wrong with me?’_ He thought to himself. _‘I shouldn't have these feelings for her. It will only hurt worse later on.’_

 

Penguin continued on in his internal battle over you. One part of him wanted to lay claim to you and never let you go, while the other wanted to bury his heart away and encourage your ~~nonexistent~~ feelings for Law. Finally deciding to give you up and feeling like he could never win your love, he also felt the need to tell you his feelings even if you would never know.

 

“(Y/n).... I will never hate you.” Penguin began nervously. “I couldn't…. I think I've fallen in love with you. Your smile. Your soft laughter at my terrible jokes. Your dry banter and sarcastic nature. I love it all.”

 

Penguin took a shaky breath to try and steel his nerves. He had felt you stiffen for a moment but other then that you hadn't moved so he continued. “I know you're crushing on Law. I won't stand in yo-”

 

“I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH LAW!” You shouted into Penguin's chest, successfully cutting off his train of thought.

 

\--

 

“I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH LAW!” How could he think that? You pushed the question aside focusing more on the fact that he had just admitted to having feelings for you too. “I'm crushing on you.” You whisper and bury yourself further into his chest. You hoped he hadn't heard the second part of that.

 

Penguin pulled you away from him and rolled on top of you. Physically caged under him now, there was nowhere to run and as you had shouted at him, you could no longer feign sleep. You looked up to his shadowed face, his eyes hidden by his hat and the darkness of the room.

 

“Do you mean that?” He asked dark and quietly. “Don't play with me (y/n).”

 

“Y-yes… I..” You were cut off by his soft lips capturing yours in a chaste kiss. Your mind blanked for a moment before you slowly reached up to caress his cheeks. Turning your head slightly you kissed back gently unsure of what to do. This was your first kiss after all. Penguin pushed himself into you and raked his fingers through your soft blonde hair, deepening the kiss. You could both feel the passion heating up between you.

 

After awhile Penguin reluctantly pulled off of you letting you both inhale some much needed air. The loss of contact left you whimpering in disapproval, which was replaced by gasps and soft moans, as Penguin feathered kisses down your jaw and to the sensitive part of your neck where he nibbled and sucked gently.

 

One of your hands found its way to his head while the other clawed at the back of his boiler suit and tilting your head slightly to the side so his antics were unhindered.

 

“Peh-pen~guin~” You mewled under him squirming slightly as he left a small love bite to your neck. His hands trailed down your body to your chest and gave it a gentle squeeze. Gasping at the sensation and arching your back at how good it felt. Penguins fingers flicked your nipples through the thin fabric of your shirt as his lips found yours once more. You moaned into the kiss feeling very aroused at the attention you were receiving.

 

Penguin sat up enough to pull your shirt off exposing your chest to the cold air. Before you could protest you had to bite your lip, suppressing a loud moan from escaping and waking someone nearby. Penguin had taken one of your nipples between his teeth and started to suckle the tender flesh. His other hand was gently squeezing your other breast and teasing it's nipple gently.

 

You squirmed under him wanting more. More of what you didn't know, you just wanted _more._ And you wanted it from Penguin. He switched sides on your chest as you pulled his cap off and set it on your bedside table. Your fingers found their way through his short black hair.

 

“Penguin...please~” You whimpered arching yourself into him. He groaned pressing you back down with his body. Penguin pulled himself up looking down at your flushed face and lust filled eyes.

 

“If this is a dream, I really don't want to wake up.” He whispered huskily ghosting over your lips. You shivered as a wave of ecstasy ran through your body.

 

“If this is a dream then I never want it to end.” You spoke quietly before closing the gap between you and moving your lips against his. Penguins hands drifted lower and began tugging at your pants. He broke the kiss and moved down undoing your pants and slipping them off of your body, exposing your soaked black and lacy underwear.

 

Penguin sat nestled between your legs caressing your thighs hesitantly. You could see fear mixed in with the lust in his eyes as he worried his lip between his teeth.

 

“Are you sure? We can-” Sitting up you cut him off with a short chaste kiss.

 

“If I didn't want this you wouldn't have gotten this far.” Your words came out raspy but strong. Penguin laid you back on the mattress with a loving kiss. He moved slowly down your body placing soft kisses along your flesh until he reached your panties. You both made eye contact as he used his teeth to slowly remove the flimsy fabric and tossed it aside.

 

Penguin licked his lips before driving his tongue against your moist folds. His hands kneaded the soft tissue of your inner thighs and hips as you wriggled against his ministrations. Your hands found their way back into his hair as your head fell back in pleasure. Penguin nipped and kissed against your innocence gently. You mewled in pleasure and gripped his hair roughly, encouraging him to press his tongue into you. Gasping for air through suppressed moans you felt him push his hot tongue in and out of you agonizingly slow. A tight hot feeling began to coil in your lower abdomen.

 

“Penguin!” You gasped quietly.

 

He seemed to get the message as he moved to kiss you. His teeth pulled gently at your lower lip as he pushed a finger inside of you. When you opened your mouth in surprise he pushed his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips as the kiss muffled both of your groans of euphoria. His finger worked slowly at first, and after a moment he inserted a second, then a third. His fingers worked slowly spreading and preparing you gently. Curling his fingers he hit a bundle of your nerves that made you see the stars above.

 

Smiling at your reaction, he pulled his fingers away, eliciting sounds of disappointment from you. You looked up at him through hazy lust filled eyes as he got from the bed and slipped out of his boiler suit and boxers. His girth stood at attention making you both blush nervously.

 

 _‘Is it going to fit?’_ You wondered as he climbed back over you. Penguin was as red as a tomato as he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and positioned himself against you. He locked your lips in another passionate kiss as he slowly thrust himself into you. You clawed at his back and screamed into the kiss. It _hurt_ dammit!

 

Penguin rubbed soothing circles on your thighs, and distracted you with a deeper kiss. When he was fully sheathed inside of you he pulled back slightly as something was trickling out.

 

Blood.

 

You were _bleeding._

 

Realization dawned on him as he looked back at you in shock stilling all his movements. Tears quietly streamed from your eyes as you tried to relax against him.

 

“You're a virgin?” He asked in awe, wiping tears from your face. “I'm so sorry…” he trailed off and making to pull himself off of you, only to be stopped and pulled into a rough kiss.

 

“Don't be… I…. Want this…” Your words ghosted into the kiss. “I want _you.”_ You said a little firmer.

 

Penguin nodded as he kissed your tears away slowly moving in and out of you. It was painful at first, making you bite down on Penguin's shoulder to keep yourself from screaming.

 

“(y-y/n)” He stuttered as he slowly picked up speed. You felt yourself tighten around him, making him grunt appreciatively and increase his pace. The coil in your stomach returned as the pain fell away into pleasure. Nothing had felt more right to you. You cupped Penguin's face in your hands pulling him into a quick kiss before trailing your bruised lips down his jawline to his ear and nipping at it affectionately.

 

“Penguin~” You moaned seductively into his ear. You were close to the edge. Your fingers raked his back in anticipation.

 

“Don't do that babe. Or I won't be able to hold back.” He growled at you while gripping your hips tighter. You were going to have bruises after this for sure.

 

Rolling your hips to meet his thrusts you spoke in the same voice close to his ear, “If it's you then it's okay.”

 

Penguin sat up pulling you into his lap and ramming into you fast and hard. The coil just got tighter and tighter with every thrust, until finally it broke. Your wall clamped down on Penguin as you rode your orgasm, his name tumbling from your lips. Penguin grunted and thrust deep into you releasing his own orgasm, letting your heat milk him dry.

 

He fell to the bed gently pulling out of you and giving you tender kisses. Laying down beside you he pulled you close and pulled the covers over your sweaty forms and cuddled you.

 

“I will never let you go (y/n)” Penguin hummed beginning to drift to sleep.

 

“I love you.” You sighed against his chest drifting off yourself. You heard him hum in agreement.

 

 _‘Please let this be real.’_ You both thought before falling into a deep slumber.

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

 

**(Law's POV because I can Dammit)**

  
  
  


Law woke up to pounding on his bedroom door. He was tired from his night shift and wanted to continue his time in bed. But alas, he was Captain of this ship and he was responsible for those onboard. 

 

_ ‘This better be fucking important.’  _ He thought angrily as he slipped from his warm bed and to the door.  _ ‘Whomever is banging at this ungodly hour better have a damn good explanation.’  _

 

Swinging the door open and finding Shachi with the rest of the crew behind him, minus you and Penguin. All of them deep shades of red. Shachi had his first pulled back ready to beat on the door once more. 

 

“C-captain! Help!” The redhead stuttered out. He was obviously flustered to which Law just quirked an eyebrow encouraging some explanation. 

 

“PENGUIN DID SOMETHING TO (Y/N)!!!” Bepo shouted crying. 

 

A smug grin crossed Law's face as he chuckled darkly. “Oh is that all?” He questioned rather to relaxed for his crew. 

 

They were to bewildered by his response to think coherently as they all started to freak out at once. Thus eliciting more dark laughter from him. 

 

_ ‘So my evil plan worked. Hopefully this will help them both.’  _ He thought ignoring the crew. ‘ _ Though this noise may wake the lovebirds.’ _

 

“Room.” He spoke firmly still slightly giddy from his evil plans for his crew as more continued to form. “Shambles.”

 

Parts of the crew started flying around the hall as they all quieted down. They adored their Captain, he knew that, they also feared their Captain, which he also knew. He wasn't known as the Surgeon of Death for nothing. 

 

“Relax. I was hoping something might happen between those two. And if you wake them up I will shoot you out of a torpedo tube.” Law speaks quietly with a very clear edge to his voice. He released them once they had all nodded their heads in silent agreement. Once everyone was put back together Law turned away in an attempt to go back to his warm bed.

 

“So you wanted them to fuck?” Shachi asked stopping Law in his tracks. 

 

_ ‘Wait…..WHAT?!’  _

 

“Why didn't you warn us so we could have steered clear?” The redhead asked a little miffed.

 

Law had intended to urge a relationship between the two of you and expected maybe a heated make-out session or some screaming between the two of you. He had completely underestimated the power hormones had over a teenage body.

 

“Oh. Yea.” Law said contorting his face into that of one of amusement again before turning to the redhead. On seeing his amused expression everyone began heading either back to bed or off to their daily chores. Not Shachi and Bepo though. No they knew when their Captain was lying to them. They had known him too long not to know.

 

_ ‘Shit!’  _ He knew they weren't fooled. Were they ever? Law sighed and stepped to the side motioning for them to enter his room. To which they quickly did before he changed his mind. Law shut his door firmly behind them.

 

“Why?!” Both Bepo and Shachi whispered harshly in unison. That was definitely new. Normally it would be Penguin who was in sync with the redhead while the white fuzzball apologized. Law smirked at their unnatural behaviour.

 

“Ok I forgot about hormones. But the result is the same. This way they can get over what's eating them up inside and also have someone who truly understands.” Law deadpanned as he flopped on his bed lazily.

 

Bepo seemed lost as he just stared at the floor. Shachi facepalmed the moment Law had uttered  _ forgot about hormones. _

 

“Sex isn't the answer.” Shachi deadpanned. “What the hell made you think this was okay? What if she hurts Penguin? He doesn't need anymore heartbreak.” 

 

Law's gaze darkened as he sat up and explained, first about your childhood then about your family and finally about how you had fallen in love the birdbrain and had no idea how to show him. Shachi looked more and more guilty at doubting you by the second. When Law finished a deafening silence filled the room.

 

“So maybe sex was the answer.” Shachi groaned sliding his fingers under his hat and combing his hair.

 

Law just shrugged on response. Bepo seemed to have finally understood everything and was crying and mumbling apologies. 

 

“So you two up for a bit of matchmaking?” Law asked his evil grin returning.

 


	6. Chapter Six

It was the banging down the hall that awoke Penguin from his dreams. He wanted to fucking kill whoever was tearing him away from his dreams of you. Groaning he pulled the pillow he was holding closer to his chest, earning a squeak in displeasure. Slowly he blinked his tired eyes open focusing on what, or rather  _ who _ , he was holding.

 

The sight of you sleeping fully unclothed in his arms had his mind reeling and a blush creeping up his face. He slowly pieced the events back together in his mind. The silence making his blush deepen. Wait silence? Penguin listened intently to what was happening outside again.

 

“So you wanted them to fuck?” He heard Shachi say. That's all he heard as his mind started freaking out about the whole crew knowing what they did just moments ago. He could still feel both of your bodily fluids moist and warm on his skin. 

 

_ ‘Shit! Now what?! Law is going to kill me! We didn't even use protection!’  _ He thought his gaze looking wildly around the room before landing on your sleeping face. He could feel your warm breath ghost over his exposed chest sending shivers down his spine.  _ ‘Fuck it! She's mine! And if Law has a problem with it oh well.’  _ He thought brushing strands of your hair gently out of your face. Your eyes fluttered open as your amber eyes looked surprised and then lovingly into his own icy blue.

 

\--

 

You woke as you felt the gentle touch of someone brushing your hair from your face. Your eyes fluttered open to see who was bothering your wonderful dreams. To say you were surprised at looking into Penguin's beautiful icy blue eyes right as you woke up would be an understatement. Your mind instantly flashed to what you had thought had been a dream. The warm sticky liquid on your lower body said otherwise.

 

“It wasn't a dream?” You questioned happily as tears flowed from your eyes once more.

 

Penguin gently reached out to wipe the tears away. A soft smile graced his lips as he leaned in to kiss you. Your eyes slid shut as you leaned back and he rolled on top of you. The kiss was long and loving.

 

“No babe, this isn't a dream.” Penguin spoke as he pulled back resting on his forearms to look down on you with awe. “You're mine now and I will never let you go.” He stated possessively resting his forehead on yours so you had to look him dead in the eyes while he said it.

 

His claim made you blush profusely. He made you feel wanted. That you were  _ needed.  _

 

_ It's your fault. It's all your fault. _

 

The memory floated up hurting you once more. Your mother killed herself because of you. How could someone as amazing as Penguin ever love you?

 

“What's wrong?” He seemed to have noticed your shift in mood.

 

“How could you love someone like me?” 

 

“How could I not love you? Your amazing.” He whispers giving you a quick kiss. “Of anyone should be asking that it should be me. I'm ugly and an idiot.”

 

Your response caught in your throat.  _ ‘This is how Penguin saw himself?’  _ Your hands cupped his cheeks as you brought him into a hug.

 

“You goofball.” You giggle in his ear. “How could I not? Your funny, so adorably sweet, and you have the kindest heart I have ever seen.” 

 

Penguin pulled himself back up and looked at you with love and disbelief. “I'm not good enough for you.” He whispered.

 

“Yes you are. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you.” You whisper back. You are both blushing at this point as you just quietly stare into each others eyes.

 

“OH HELL YEAH! WE'RE IN!!” Shachi and Bepo screamed somewhere on the ship. Which brought laughter from both you and Penguin and breaking the loving moment. 

 

“Well that's new.” Penguin choked through his laughter.

 

“Aren't they always random?” You asked through your own giggles.

 

“Yes, but not in sync like that.” He scoffed leaning down to kiss you.

 

“So what could they be planning?” You hummed mischievously against his lips.

 

Penguin smiled as the kiss became more passionate. Your hands found their way into his hair as his wandered down to your hips to draw light designs with his fingers.

 

“WE'RE SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT US OUT THE TORPEDO TUBE!!”

 

“Maybe we should go save them?” You giggled as Penguin pulled back to look at the door. 

 

“Yea... Law might actually do it.” He chuckled as he got up out of bed and pulling his clothes back on. You got up and did the same. Dressing in a black crop top and a pair of black high waist jeans. Slipping your boots on without lacing them and finally tying your hair up in its usual scarf. As you sat down on the bed to lace your boots Penguin snacthed his hat from your bedside ploping it back on his head. 

 

“You ready babe?” He asked a goofy grin and a light blush were the only things you could see, but that's all you needed to feel your heart race. You nodded in response and followed him out the door. Once in the hall you could see Law angrily dragging a crying Shachi and Bepo towards them. 

 

“Good morning? What did they do?” You asked with a hand on your hip. 

 

Law froze realizing that he was caught. Hiding his eyes behind the rim of his hat he released the crying duo and went back to his room without a word. You looked back to your crewmates to find Penguin helping them up off the floor.

 

“I AM SO SORRY FOR WAKING YOU GUYS!” Bepo shouted as a flood of tears sprayed from the Mink's eyes.

 

Penguin rolled his eye. “You didn't wake us don't worry.” 

 

Shachi was oddly quiet as you all made your way to the kitchens where you started on breakfast for the crew. Today you were making omelettes, bacon and sweet butter rolls. Bepo and Penguin happily tasted the food you made as you moved about the kitchen.

 

“Bepo do you mind letting everyone know that breakfast is ready?” You asked when the cooking was done. “Can I get you boys to move the food to the dining hall?” You asked turning to the other two men.

 

\--

 

“So you slept with her?” Shachi asked as he and Penguin were placing food out in the dining room.

 

The question almost made Penguin drop the plate of rolls he was holding. He turned 5 shades of red before Shachi continued.

 

“Everyone but Law heard you both last night.” The redhead said with a shrug. 

 

“W-what?” Penguin at this point was breaking out in a cold sweat.

 

“Is it serious?” Shachi asked nonchalantly.

 

Penguin willed himself to calm down. After a moment and a few calming breaths later he responded with the a simple nod. Shachi quirked his eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, it is.” He said his goofy grin returning as he thought about what you told him just a little bit ago. 

 

Shachi seemed to approve of the answer this time. And it was a good thing too because the rest of the crew was arriving for breakfast.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been MIA with my updates I had college and I'm starting a side business so I've been a busy bee. This chapter does contain a lemon and some self esteem boosting so I hope you enjoy. And I hope to put some more chapters out there soon.

**Shachi's POV**

  
  
  


“Is it serious?” Shachi asked nonchalantly.

 

He watched Penguin nod nervously like he didn't know for sure. Shachi tensed with worry. He really didn't want to see Penguin hurt over a girl again. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” Penguin said as his goofy grin returned.

 

Shachi smiled as he continued placing food put. What happened to make his best friend grin like that? He was usually pretty distant about such topics. The rest of the crew, save for their sleeping Capitan, started filtering into the room. Penguin immediately bailed back into the kitchen.

 

“Jesus does he know we know?” Someone asked as Shachi followed his friend smirking evilly. Oh how he was going to tease the new couple mercilessly. When he entered the kitchen he found only Bepo.

 

“Where's Penguin and (y/n)?” Shachi asked as Bepo was moving past him towards the dining hall.

 

“(Y/n) went to take a shower and Penguin said he needed to clean something or another.” Bepo shrugged leaving the room.

 

Shachi snickered.  _ ‘I'll tease them later then’ _

  
  


\--

  
  


You were just turning the water on in your private bath when you heard your bedroom door creak open. You looked back into the room to see Penguin locking the door behind him.

 

“Sorry I felt sticky so I thought I'd skip breakfast for a bath.” You apologized heading back into the bathroom nervously and turned off the water.

 

You felt Penguin wrap his arms around you from behind as he feathered kisses on your neck and shoulder. “It's okay. Mind if I join you? I'm all sticky too.” He teased as you blushed.

 

The love and want he was showering you with was making you realize just how touch starved you truly were. You turned around and hid your face in his chest hugging him back. After a few calming breaths you looked up and nodded. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Penguin watched as you looked up and nodded. A sly smile crossing his face as he bent down to kiss you. He moved you both towards the counter gently as his kiss became slowly heated. He wanted to make sure you understood you were his. When your back bumped into the edge of the counter you gasped, which Penguin took advantage of and slipped his tongue in deepening the kiss. Both your hands roamed as you whimpered and shivered under his touch. 

 

“God your amazing.” Penguin growled huskily into the kiss as he grabbed your legs and hooked them around his waist. He was holding you precariously on the edge of the counter.

 

“I could say the same about you~” You hummed against the kiss before attempting to fight for dominance. Penguin nipped at your bottom lip gently as his hands traced light designs on your hips. Your fingers woven in his hair as you both began to lose yourself in the moment. Penguin pulled back after a while to admire the panting blush he had stirred within you.

 

“Beautiful” he smiled softly as he peppered your face and neck with gentle feathery kisses. It only made your blush deepen as your breath hitched. His hips began to gently press against you. He wanted to tease you into not just wanting him but needing him. The same way he was realizing just how much he was coming to need you. Your soft breathy moans and shivering whimpers was only making his need increase. He pulled you flush against him and nibbled on your ear as he growled in approval.

 

“Mine.” He breathed dominantly into your neck before he began to nip and suckle the tender flesh. Your soft moans started to pick up in volume as you incoherently began begging, driving your lover crazy as he ripped both your clothes off as fast as he could just to get back to you. His hands gripped your ass firmly as he lifted you up and walked towards the tub. He carefully stepped into the tub and sat down with you in his lap never breaking the kiss you found yourselves in again.

 

\-- 

 

You rolled your hips against Penguin's erection the warm soapy bath water allowing for a slick and sweet friction that drove you both crazy. Your mind was filled with nothing but the moment you shared. It was new and exhilarating and made you feel beautiful and loved. You were craving for more but at the same time you didn't want this bliss to end. You felt Penguin slip one of his hands between your legs and gently press into you. His long fingers and the warm water filled your insides making you sink yourself down onto his hand roughly with a long moan as your head fell back. You hadn't realized how sensitive you were from last night's love making.

 

“Damn that's hot Babe.” Penguin grunted as he pumped his fingers in and out of your rolling hips.

 

“Penguin~ I need you~” You begged into his ear seductively.

 

Penguin curled his fingers as he continued thrusting, his thumb pressed roughly against your clit. You released your orgasm as you bit into his shoulder whimpering from the pleasure.

 

“You okay?” Penguin asked. You could hear the strain in his voice as he pulled his fingers out of you gently.

 

“Take me.” You begged as you sank down onto his erect member. The water making it slide into your sensitive womb easily. Penguin's head fell back releasing a low moan of his own as you shakily moved against him. You rested your hands on his shoulders for support as he grabbed your hips pulling you closer.

 

“(Y/n)...you feel amazing babe.” Penguin groaned as he slowed your hips to an excruciatingly slow pace. You shivered and begged for him to go faster, to go harder, anything to increase the friction and passion.

 

\--

 

“Am I driving you crazy yet?” Penguin asked seductively leaning back and watching you squirm on his lap. He loved the way you looked in this moment. Your long blonde hair sticking to your face and body. Your pale skin flush with pink and sweat, your amber eyes begging lustfully for him. You whimpered something softly in affirmation.

 

Penguin hummed in approval as he pulled you off of his lap eliciting sounds of disapproval from you. He leaned you back so your head rested on the edge of the tub and lifted your legs over his shoulders. He licked his lips catching your eyes as he began to kiss and nip your core. Your fingers raked through his hair as your head fell back and you begged for him.

 

_ 'Damn this is so hot.’  _ Penguin thought as he watched you melt at his every action. ‘ _ I never dreamed I could have this effect on someone.’ _

 

“Penguin~” you moaned in warning just before you came a second time. Penguin pressed his face into you and drank as much of your orgasm as he could.

 

“You taste good babe.” Penguin praised pulling back and licking his lips. You were limply laying before him. “Can you keep going? Or would you like to stop?” 

 

“More…” You breathed, “you….you still…”

 

Penguin cut you off with a tender kiss and pulling you back onto his lap. He started rolling your hips together slowly picking up speed. He reached over the edge of the tub and grabbed a bottle of body wash opening it deftly with one hand.

 

\--

 

You heard the bottle open but didn't pay much mind. At least not until you felt the cold liquid soap and Penguin's large strong hands touch your heated skin. It felt amazing. 

 

“I love you Penguin~” You moaned over and over in many different variations. You loved the way his hands roamed all over your body as you roughly bounced and rolled on him. Your lips locked together.

 

“Shit, baby I'm about to cum.” Penguin groaned between kisses. “Will you come for me again?” 

 

You nodded as you moved faster against him. His hands teasing your nipples and squeezing your chest.

 

“That's it baby, cum for me. Cum for daddy.” He cooed seductively into your ear.

 

“Daddy~” you begged nipping his earlobe, “Daddy please~”

 

“Mine. Your mine babe.” He grunted possessively into your ear. As you both released and road out your highs.

 

\--

 

Penguin watched you slump against him. You looked so small and fragile in his lap. He gently cleaned you both up and lifted your tired form from the tub. He gently dried you both off before carrying you to the bed and gently laying you down and covering you both in the covers. 

 

“I feel amazing.” You smiled giddily. “And a little sore.” You said as you winced while turning on your side.

 

“Let me take care of you.” Penguin offered kneading your tender flesh. 

 

“And what about you? I want to take care of you too.” You said guiltily.

 

“(Y/n), baby.” Penguin kissed up you neck to your swollen lips. “You've done so much for me already.”

 

“But I haven't done anything.” You complained into the kiss.

 

“You've done more than you know.” He chuckled massaging your lower back and kissing you deeply. 

 

“Mmm… I've gotta start preparing lunch soon.” You hummed nuzzling into Penguin.

 

“They can have a late lun-”

 

“WHY IS THERE BREAD IN HERE?!” 

 

“Was that Law?” You giggled.

 

“Oh yea he hates bread.” Penguin snickered.

 

“We just can't seem to enjoy the moment can we?” You joked kissing Penguin and getting up stumbling. Penguin caught you before your face met the floor.

 

“No but he is family, what you gonna do?” Penguin joked back.

 

You got up, this time successfully, and got dressed into some fresh clothes. Penguin just lay in bed watching lazily.

 

“Enjoy the view?” You asked cynically.

 

“Always.”

 

You blushed and kissed him on the way out the door, following the rant of your Captain.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter but I wanted to add some reality to how easy something like this can happen. Its also pretty short but also pretty important.

Chapter Eight

  
  


It had been a month since you joined the Heart Pirates, and subsequently found love in a goofball crewmate. Law had made it clear he hated bread after that first Breakfast. Though you had found ways to trick him into eating tiny amounts of it. Such at croutons in the salad or tortilla in the chimichangas. You had told Penguin about it, and Sachi had overheard, one day. Both of them seemed to find it hilarious. Especially since Law never seemed to notice.

 

\--

 

It was about 3am. Most of the ship was still fast asleep. You hadn't been feeling well for the last few days so Penguin had officially moved into your room. He was always spending his nights in your bed anyway. 

 

You gently got up without waking your lover and went to the bathroom to freshen up. For the first time in days you were feeling hungry. You looked at yourself in the mirror and groaned. Your reflection made you want peanut butter and oranges.

 

So you quietly dressed into one of Penguin's oversized t-shirts and a pair of shorts before padding your way to the kitchen for a light snack. Law was there nursing a cup of tea when you entered. He seemed to be deep in thought.

 

"Morning Law." You hummed grabbing a jar of peanut butter and an orange.

 

"Good morning…. What are you doing?" He questioned as you peeled the orange and covered chunks of it in peanut butter.

 

"Just having a snack." You replied with a shrug.

 

"Are you feeling any better?"

 

"Not really. But I am hungry so I guess that's progress."

 

"Oh God." Law facepalmed.

 

"What?" You asked confused.

 

"Please tell me you and Penguin used contraceptives?" 

 

A deep blush ran across your face. "What? Why do you…….oh God. I thought getting pregnant on the first try was impossible" 

 

"That is a myth. It only takes once." Law groaned. 

 

"Am I gonna have to leave?" You started tearing up.

 

"No! That would only put you in danger and who knows what your dad might do if he finds you."

 

At that moment Shachi came in.

  


**Shachi POV**

  


Shachi walked into the kitchen thinking he'd grab some water and head back to bed. What he wasn't expecting to find was his Capitan glaring at his tea cup like it had insulted him and you crying and nursing an orange covered in Peanut butter. 

 

"Uh.. Am I interrupting something." He asked suspiciously. The question only making you cry harder. To which Law ran away leaving Shachi alone and stupified. You sobbed and ate your strange snack refusing to answer.

 

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Shachi wondered silently as he slowly approached you.

 

"(Y/n)?" He called softly as he sat beside you.

 

You looked at him teary eyed before rushing to the sink and vomiting.

 

' _Nope not my problem.'_ He thought rushing out and to your room. He pulled Penguin from his bed and dragged his sleepy and confused friend to the kitchen. You were still bent over the sink dry heaving. 

 

"What is wrong with her?" Shachi panicked.

  


**Penguin POV**

  


He ignored his friend as he rushed over to you and helped pull your hair back. His free hand rubbing gentle circle in your back. Law seemed to appear on your other side. With a medical cup. 

 

"When your done I need you to pee in this." He stated.

 

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Penguin asked concern riddling his tone.

 

"I'm hoping she's just sick." Law replied cryptically.

 

"Wait… no way…" Shachi snickered.

 

"What?" Penguin asked in annoyance.

 

Law remained silent so Shachi answered instead.

 

"Dude she might be pregnant." 

 

And with that you took the cup out of Law's hand and ran back to your bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Remember to practice Safe Sex and pay attention to any Sex education thats out there.


End file.
